Não posso tirar meus olhos de você
by gabrielle-senpai
Summary: Você é simplesmente boa demais para ser verdade. Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você. Tocar você seria como tocar o céu. Ah, eu quero tanto lhe abraçar.


Naruto não me pertence, mas a fic sim.

.

.

.

Ele revirou na cama procurando uma posição mais confortável. Começava a amanhecer e seu sono tinha ido embora há vários minutos, mas ainda era cedo para ficar de pé. Sasuke olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede de seu quarto e bufou irritado. Queria ter dormido um pouco mais. Enfim... Era melhor levantar e preparar-se para a escola, não que estivesse animado para tal, mas era um mal necessário e não iria demorar para seu amigo hiperativo começar a berrar em seu portão.

Sasuke olhou pela janela. Ninguém na rua. Foi para o banheiro tomar uma ducha e vestir o uniforme. A vida era tão chata. Depois de pronto desceu as escadas rumo à cozinha para o desjejum. Encontrou sua mãe e seu irmão à mesa tomando café e conversando.

- Bom dia, filho. - Mikoto Uchiha cumprimentou ternamente seu filho caçula. - Senta e toma seu café antes de ir.

- Bom dia, amargurado. - Itachi Uchiha, o irmão mais velho de Sasuke o cumprimentou com aquele ar zombador quase constante. Itachi amava com loucura seu irmão mais novo e adorava pegar no pé dele já que ele era muito sério. - Pronto para aterrorizar seus amiguinhos com essa cara de "Eu odeio o mundo"? - o rapaz abriu um sorriso ao ver a carranca de Sasuke.

- Vai se foder, Itachi. - Sasuke xingou o irmão com tanta indiferença que só fez aumentar o sorriso de Itachi. - Por que eu tenho que suportar isso logo cedo?

- Meninos... - Mikoto intrometeu-se na discussão. - Comportem-se. Itachi pare de implicar com seu irmão. E você jovenzinho. - advertiu ao seu caçula. - Pare já com esses palavrões.

Sasuke fechou os olhos pedindo paciência e suspirou exasperado.

- Mikoto, o meu prazer é atormentar meu maninho. - Itachi tomou o restante de seu chá e ficou de pé. - Não tire essa alegria de mim. - viu a mãe sorrir e ouviu o irmão bufar. Beijou sua mãe em despedida, ficou atrás da cadeira de Sasuke e curvou-se para falar próximo ao ouvido dele. - Até mais tarde, amargurado. - em um movimento rápido afastou-se do irmão que tentava lhe acertar um soco e gargalhou. - Precisa treinar mais Sasukito. Eu ainda sou mais rápido.

- Tsk! - Sasuke estalou a língua em desgosto. Itachi era uma praga. Concentrou-se em seu desjejum enquanto sua mãe o observava com carinho. Ele não podia reclamar de sua família. Eram pessoas ótimas e seu irmão era o seu herói mesmo que ele não admitisse isso em voz alta.

Após terminar sua refeição lavou sua xícara e voltou ao seu quarto para apanhar seus pertences e escovar os dentes, fez uma expressão de desgosto ao ouvir os berros de Naruto e saiu antes que seu amigo estúpido acordasse toda a vizinhança.

- Você poderia ser menos escandaloso, idiota. - Sasuke abriu o portão e saiu ao encontro de seu amigo loiro. - Quer acordar o bairro inteiro?

- Bom dia para você também, Sasuke. - o rapaz loiro e sorridente ignorou as advertências do moreno. - Você continua o mesmo amargurado de sempre. - observou com picardia enquanto seguiam para a escola.

- Tsk! - _Isso de novo._

- Oie, Sasuke. - Naruto atraiu a atenção do amigo que parecia disperso. - Nós já estamos no penúltimo ano do colegial, o que você vai fazer depois? - queria saber se o amigo continuava com a mesma ideia de sempre.

- Vou para a faculdade, mas você já sabe disso. - afirmou Sasuke. Naruto e ele tiveram essa conversa várias vezes, inclusive queriam fazer o mesmo curso universitário. - Por que isso agora?

- Só para ter certeza. - o loiro sorriu para o amigo, mas o sorriso esmoreceu um pouco. - Queria que a Sakura fizesse a mesma coisa que a gente. - Naruto fitou um ponto à frente. - Ela vai seguir outro caminho.

Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio e observou o mesmo ponto que Naruto. A casa de portões brancos há alguns metros de distância da sua. A casa onde morava _Ela._

Ouviu-se um abrir de trinco e Naruto adiantou o passo deixando Sasuke para trás. Ele gostaria de ignorar a cena. _De verdade. _Ele gostaria de não sentir ciúmes de seu amigo, mas era impossível. Sakura Haruno era a melhor amiga de Naruto, Naruto era o melhor amigo de Sasuke e de Sakura, Sasuke era o melhor amigo de Naruto e só. Sakura tratava-o com muita polidez, mas era somente isso. Nada do afeto com que tratava Naruto e infelizmente isso irritava o Uchiha, ainda mais quando a menina praticamente se jogava nos braços do loiro.

_Ela não podia só falar com ele como as pessoas normais?_

- Naruto. - a moça de cabelo rosa abraçava e beijava o amigo como se estivesse anos sem vê-lo. - Não te vi o final de semana inteiro. Onde você se meteu? Pensei que você ia aparecer aqui em casa, eu ia fazer ramen para a gente.

Sasuke chegou a tempo de ouvir o gemido de frustração do loiro. Hmpf! Ele conhecia muito bem esse sentimento.

- Sakura, não me diga isso. - Naruto soltou a amiga. - Meu pai me escravizou o final de semana inteiro, não pude sair de casa. - o loiro fez uma carinha de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Ah, tadinho do meu amigo. - disse Sakura num falso pesar e bagunçou os cabelos loiros. - No próximo final de semana eu vou te compensar. Oi Sasuke. - falou como se fosse nada.

_Só isso para mim. Parabéns, Sasuke._

- Vamos indo. - comandou Naruto. - Você está bonita hoje, Sakura.

- Só hoje, loirinho? - a moça de cabelo rosa questionou com alegria.

Sakura era baixa, delicada e não carecia de arrumação para chamar a atenção. Vestia-se com simplicidade, os cabelos sempre amarrados, pois segundo ela era mais prático e não usava maquiagem como as outras garotas de sua idade. Seu comportamento era suave, cordial e só se mostrava efusiva na companhia de Naruto ou de Deidara seu irmão mais velho. A colocação de Naruto era inoportuna porque a moça era muito bonita e sem fazer esforço.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. - o loiro falou encabulado.

- Eu tenho um encontro muito importante depois das aulas. - disse ela rindo sabendo que Naruto ia fazer cara feia. - Posso te pedir um favor?

- Depende... - rebateu o loiro pronto para negociar por mais informações sobre o tal encontro. Sasuke manteve sua máscara de indiferença, mas estava desconfiado mesmo que não tivesse o direito de estar. Afinal, Sakura e ele não eram nem amigos.

- Fica com a minha mochila no final das aulas e mais tarde eu pego com você. Por favor. - suplicou ela.

- Não. - respondeu Naruto.

- Por favorzinho, Naruto. - Sakura juntou as mãos. - Vai... quebra essa para mim.

- Só se você me disser com quem você vai sair. - argumentou o loiro.

- E se eu não disser? - disse ela em tom desafiante.

- Então não vou servir de guarda volume para você. - Naruto sorriu triunfante ao ser fuzilado pelo olhar dela. - É pegar ou largar.

- Eu tenho um compromisso com a Emiko. - Sakura olhou para os dois rapazes e pareceu-lhe que eles estavam aliviados. - Vou ajudá-la a resolver algumas coisas do casamento. Satisfeito agora?

- Agora sim. - afirmou Naruto.

- Se quiser pode deixar as suas coisas comigo, Sakura. - ofereceu Sasuke pronto para ser dispensado. - Na volta você pega sua mochila lá em casa. - talvez ela concordasse já que o encontro era com sua cunhada.

- Se não for um problema para você. - disse ela séria, mas deu um pequeno sorriso ou vê-lo assentir em negação. - Obrigada.

Sasuke concordou em silêncio usufruindo de sua pequena vitória. A situação entre o dois era tão estranha que gerava um desconforto tremendo. Ele não sabia o porquê de serem tão retraídos um com o outro, mas realmente gostaria que as coisas fossem mais naturais. Eram vizinhos há muito tempo, inclusive seu irmão mais velho e Deidara eram muito amigos, mas mesmo assim ela e ele não se sintonizavam. Sasuke desejava secretamente que isso mudasse. Ele definitivamente era apaixonado por ela.

Já estavam próximos à entrada da escola quando Hinata Hyuuga juntou-se a eles. Hinata era prima de Sasuke e da mesma turma que Sakura. As duas se juntaram imediatamente e despediram-se rapidamente dos dois rapazes antes de se afastarem. Tanto Sasuke quanto Naruto observaram as duas até sumirem de suas vistas e seguiram para outra direção em silêncio.

- Sabe… - disse Naruto falsamente distraído. - Eu fico me perguntando quando é que você vai falar com ela.

- Falar o que e com quem, Naruto? - Sasuke também sabia se fazer de bobo. Não dirigiu o olhar para o amigo, pois sabia que ele estava vigiando sua reação.

- Sasuke, Sasuke… - disse o loiro em tom de reprimenda. - Você acha que engana alguém? Só ela que não vê o quanto você é caidinho por ela. - ele achou graça da cara fechada de Sasuke. - Faz alguma coisa homem.

- Você está louco. - Sasuke afirmou um pouco atordoado. Será que estava tão na cara assim? Urg! Por isso, a menina não queria amizade com ele. - Vamos.

Sasuke aproveitou o toque da sineta para evadir do assunto enquanto ouvia a risada de Naruto. E ele que pensava que estava escondendo muito bem seus sentimentos.

.

.

.


End file.
